A is for Answers
A is for Answers is the twenty-fourth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars and the 95th episode of the show overall. The episode marks the fourth season finale and aired on March 18, 2014. Summary The girls have been brought to an apartment by Noel. He leaves and Alison walks in. The girls share quick hugs.The girls ask her why she trusts Noel and Ali tells them that he has secrets too. They tell her they think her mother is A and she doesn't look shocked. She tells the girls she's ready to tell them everything and if they can't figure things out that night she's going to disappear again and this time for it will be good. Holbrook interviews CeCe. Holbrook asks her about Wilden’s murder but she does not give any straight answer. She tells him she knows who killed the girl the police thought was Alison. She says it's the same person who is actively trying to hurt Alison, whom she can prove is alive. Alison flashes back to being with Ian the morning of the day she supposedly died, when Melissa arrives and confronts him. While Melissa and Ian argue, Alison copies Ian’s hard drive when she finds a video of Jenna and Toby’s sexual relationship. Ian and Melissa gets back together and when Ian goes back to the room, Ali is gone. Ali uses the video to intimidate Jenna, gets a text from A saying she was going to kill her which meant Jenna wasn't A and she cut Jenna off of her A suspect list. Veronica is seen talking with Ashley and Ella whose girls are also missing. She says the Pam also haven't seen Emily since the charity event at the DiLaurentis house. Holbrook is having Spencer's home searched. He tells Veronica they have probable cause the girls know the whereabouts of a missing person and shows her a picture of them talking to Alison wearing period clothes. Veronica is shocked to see that Ali is alive. Someone opens the door and comes in. Veronica thinks it's Spencer but...Melissa walks in and surprises her mom. Alison tells the girls when she returned home she got yet another threat from A written with lipstick on her mirror. That night Alison and Jessica got in a fight because she didn't want her daughter going to the Hastings barn and party with the girls. She warns Ali about the Hastings family. Alison takes 3 of her mother's sleeping pills while she is tallking with someone on the phone. She meets the girls at the barn and slips some of the pills into their drink, hoping to cross them off if another A threat arrived. She met with Toby that night and said she knew he wasn't A, either. Ezra pulls up and Alison gets in the car. He won't let her leave. At the station Holbrook asks Veronica about Spencer's recent activities. She doesn't like it and wants to contact her husband. Holbrook leaves her to give her privacy. An officer tells Holbrook they have a warrant for the GPS signal on the girls' phones. Melissa is being interviewed in another room and according to her Toby went to London and told her that Spencer was missing her. So she came back to Rosewood. Peter is also being interviewed and doesn't know Veronica is there as well. Alison tells the girls about meeting Ezra at a pub while hanging out with CeCe. Alison tricks him into thinking she's a literature buff. Alison apologizes to Aria for "everything." The night Alison drugged the girls before meeting Toby. After she finished talking with Toby she lefts him a message to meet her at the kissing rock. A car arrives and Ali gets in it. The driver is Ezra! Ezra was mad because he'd just discovered she was actually in high school. He says he won't see her anymore. Alison then met Ian and threatened him with his videos that if she gets another text she's sending him to jail. He warns her that some of the videos could bring "everybody down, including your family." In present day Alison tells Aria that Ezra is trying to save her, thinking that it could get her back. ‘That’ night Alison returned to the girls and found an angry Spencer waiting for her. Holbrook asks Peter about hiring a private investigator that summer and shows him the file with Spencer's name all over it. Holbrook references Spencer's "erratic" behavior and Peter stops talking. In the hall Holbrook is told the girls are in Philly. Peter sees Melissa and finds out Veronica is also there. Peter begins to panic and Melissa seems to think her father believes Spencer killed that girl. That night in the barn Spencer and Alison argue. Spencer grabs the shovel and eventually falls over. Alison sees Spencer speed pills and follows after her. Spencer cries and begs her not to tell anybody. Alison promises not to tell anybody.Later on that night she sees Byron and threatens him with the tapes. Alison didn't receive any more texts that night, but returns home to find her mother staring out the window. Alison gets hit in the head with a rock while her mother looks on. This seems to prove Spencer couldn't have hurt the other girl and Jessica saw who did. Jessica is seen shoveling dirt over Alison, who she maybe thought was dead. In present day Alison tells the girls she tried to tell her mother she was alive but she couldn't speak. Alison heard her mother say "what have you done?" which means Jessica was trying to protect somebody. That night Alison left the hospital alone and Mona found her walking along the road. They go to a motel under a fake name, Vivian Darkbloom, and Mona thinks that perhaps Alison should let A think she's dead by disappearing. Mona puts her to sleep and goes next door to her "A headquarters." The next morning Alison thanks Mona for saving her life. She tells Mona things to do to make her popular and leaves. Alison tells the girls in present day that Mona "played me like a fool." In the police station Melissa tells Peter that "Spencer didn't kill that girl." She whispers something in his ear and he is shocked. The girls tell Alison not to leave, even though they still don't know the identity of A. We see Alison was the hooded person who saved Spencer from Ian. She was also at the lodge trying to make sure they were safe. The girls see a strange light outside. Just then a hooded figure begins shooting at them and chasing them. They flee to the roof and find themselves trapped. Ezra shows up and gets in a fight with the hooded figure. Hanna grabs the gun that fell from the hooded person’s hands when he was fighting with Ezra and asks him to take off his mask. The hooded person ends up jumping to the next rooftop. They think that it cannot be Jessica. The girls turn back and see that Ezra was shot in the exchange. We then see the Manhattan skyline. The girls are not in Philadelphia but in Manhattan! In the final shot, Jessica's dead body is dragged across the ground and is buried by an unknown figure. RevelAtions * Alison went to visit Jenna and taunt her about the video and warn her not to threaten her. While leaving, Ali got a text, "Bitch can't see, but I do. Tonight's the night I kill you. -A". She was able to cross Jenna off her A list. *Alison's mother forbade her to go to the barn. When Mrs. DiLaurentis wasn't looking as she was talking with someone on the phone about something urgent, Ali stole her sleeping pills and left. *As soon as she could, Ali drugged the girls so as to eliminate them from being A. She then left the barn to go meet Toby, then Ian and confront him to tell him that he's going to jail. *Alison then got into Ezra's car to talk to him about her lying to him. They break up later. *Ali went back to the barn to find a crazed Spencer, waiting for her. After the fight in the kitchen, Alison walks out and when Spencer follows with the shovel, Spencer trips and the amphetamine pills fall out of her pocket. Alison pieces two and two together, but Alison swears not to tell. She walks Spencer back to the barn and watches Spencer fall asleep. Believing she is victorious over A, Alison walks home. Her mother sees her through the window and looks angry. But all of a sudden, someone throws a sharp stone at Alison's head. Ali's mom sees who it is and immediately proceeds to bury the barely conscious Alison. Alison hears her mom talking to someone but does not know who. Mrs. Grunwald pulls her out and takes her to the hospital and Alison runs away, afraid. *Soon Mona sees Alison and takes her to the Lost Woods Resort, pretending to be a friend and helping her to get a wig and car, and telling her to sleep. In the next room, there is Mona's lair and she is brushing the Alison doll's hair. "Such a pretty, pretty girl" *Alison pushed Ian from the bell tower but he was still alive when she left. *Alison pulled Hanna out of the lodge on the night of the fire and when she arrived, Mona, Aria and Emily were already pulled out by someone. Notes *Jessica DiLaurentis saw Alison get hit, then proceded to bury her believing she was dead. *Ezra Fitz claims he knows who "A" is before being shot in the stomach by A. * Jessica is assumed to have died since she is seen being buried. *Alison used Ian's tapes to try to figure out who "A" was. *Melissa Hastings knows who killed the girl in Alison's grave and she tells what she knows to her father. *Alison was knocked unconscious with a stone, not a shovel. The one that was hit with a shovel was Bethany Young in Ali's grave. Title and Background *Alison tells the girls what happened the night she disappeared and provides answers to some questions that have been asked since Season 1. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal (flashback) Guest Cast * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook * Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis * Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake * Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings * Nolan North as Peter Hastings * Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn * Jim Titus as Barry Maple * Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas (flashback) * Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall (flashback) * Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery (flashback) Trivia * The table-read was on October 21, 2013. * Filming began on October 22, 2013. *The PLLs wrapped on November 1, 2013, but there are still some juicy scenes to be shot. *Sasha and Andrea's last day on set was on November 2, 2013. *This episode was watched by 3.12 million viewers which is a huge rise from the last episode which was watched by 1.96 million viewers only. *The location the Liars were in was The MockingBird Sings but it is not a real place in New York. Gallery Behind the Scenes 4x24 script.jpg A_is_for_Answers_-_Leaked_script.png|From Real Leaked Script Nerdy Mona (2).jpg Nerdy Mona (1).jpg|Nerdy Mona's Back Almost_done_with_season_4.jpg Worlds_better_sister_back.jpg Pretty AifA.jpg AifA (1).jpg Andrea and Laura.jpg Ian's back!!.jpg Finale flashback.png|Spencer, Aria, Aria's Shoe, Ali's LEFT Hand with the bracelet, Pigtunia and Candles Andrea, Ashley, and Lesley.jpg Always Beautiful Sasha .jpg This Fool :).jpg Lovely Ladies.jpg Dancing in Rosewood.jpg Hmmm PLL S5 finale.jpg Say hello to the village people .jpg Andrea and Sasha last day on set.jpg Holbrook is back.jpg Finale 28.jpg Finale 27.jpg Finale 26.jpg Finale 25.jpg Finale 24.jpg Finale 22.jpg Finale 21.jpg Finale 20.jpg Finale 19.jpg Finale 18.jpg Finale 17.jpg Finale 16.jpg Finale 15.jpg Finale 14.jpg Finale 13.jpg Finale 12.jpg Finale 11.jpg Finale 10.jpg Finale 9.jpg Finale 8.jpg Finale 7.jpg Finale 6.jpg Finale 5.jpg Finale 4.jpg Finale 3.jpg Finale 2.jpg Finale 1.jpg Ali and ezra.png|Ali the Night she disappeared...with EZRA! Pretty little liars by zeelina-d63yvo0.png Ali buried BTs.jpg Official Photos Looks-like-girls-going-get-serious-trouble.jpg Weve-seen-moment-many-times-before.jpg Ali-has-sit-down-girls.jpg 4x24 scared.jpg Ali-Spencer-Troian-Bellisario-have-heart--heart.jpg List-returning-faces-gets-longer-arrival-Noel-Kahn.jpg Wait-Ezra-Ian-Harding.jpg Hey-look-gang-back-together-again.jpg You-know-who-also-back.jpg Alison-Sasha-Pieterse-back.jpg Alison-getting-buried-who-holding-shovel.jpg noel kahn in A is for Answers 2.jpg noel kahn in A is for Answers.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-01.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-07.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-10.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-11.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-12.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-14.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-15.jpg pretty-little-liars-finale-06.jpg omg wtf.jpg ian pll.jpg final le.jpg Jessica sees Alison.jpg Screencaps 2014-03-19_09-20-48.jpg 2014-03-19_09-21-29.jpg 2014-03-19_09-22-51.jpg 2014-03-19_09-23-20.jpg 2014-03-19_09-23-51.jpg 2014-03-19_09-24-24.jpg 2014-03-19_09-24-50.jpg 2014-03-19_09-25-28.jpg 2014-03-19_09-25-46.jpg 2014-03-19_09-26-19.jpg 2014-03-19_09-26-52.jpg 2014-03-19_09-27-13.jpg 2014-03-19_09-28-30.jpg 2014-03-19_09-29-32.jpg 2014-03-19_09-30-06.jpg 2014-03-19_09-30-37.png 2014-03-19_09-31-03.jpg 2014-03-19_09-31-35.jpg 2014-03-19_09-32-15.jpg 2014-03-19_09-33-48.jpg 2014-03-19_09-34-34.jpg 2014-03-19_09-47-33.jpg 2014-03-19_09-48-03.jpg 2014-03-19_09-48-31.jpg 2014-03-19_09-49-02.jpg 2014-03-19_09-49-53.jpg 2014-03-19_09-50-19.jpg 2014-03-19_09-50-52.png 2014-03-19_09-51-33.jpg 2014-03-19_09-52-25.jpg 2014-03-19_09-52-47.jpg 2014-03-19_09-53-10.jpg 2014-03-19_09-53-43.jpg 2014-03-19_09-54-24.jpg 2014-03-19_09-54-59.jpg 2014-03-19_09-55-30.jpg 2014-03-19_09-56-14.jpg 2014-03-19_09-56-37.jpg 2014-03-19_09-57-01.jpg 2014-03-19_09-57-33.jpg 2014-03-19_09-57-54.jpg 2014-03-19_09-58-37.jpg 2014-03-19_10-00-07.jpg 2014-03-19_10-00-31.jpg 2014-03-19_10-01-10.jpg 2014-03-19_10-01-49.jpg 2014-03-19_10-02-17.jpg 2014-03-19_10-02-46.jpg 2014-03-19_10-03-23.jpg 2014-03-19_10-38-43.jpg 2014-03-19_10-39-10.jpg 2014-03-19_10-39-32.jpg 2014-03-19_10-39-56.jpg 2014-03-19_10-41-02.png 2014-03-19_10-41-25.jpg 2014-03-19_10-41-44.jpg 2014-03-19_10-42-10.jpg 2014-03-19_10-42-57.jpg 2014-03-19_10-43-20.jpg 2014-03-19_10-43-47.jpg 2014-03-19_10-44-20.jpg 2014-03-19_10-44-53.jpg 2014-03-19_10-45-48.jpg 2014-03-19_10-46-24.jpg 2014-03-19_10-46-51.jpg 2014-03-19_10-47-29.jpg 2014-03-19_10-47-50.jpg 2014-03-19_10-48-16.jpg 2014-03-19_10-50-41.jpg 2014-03-19_10-51-11.jpg 2014-03-19_10-51-43.jpg 2014-03-19_10-52-02.jpg 2014-03-19_10-52-20.png 2014-03-19_10-52-49.jpg 2014-03-19_10-53-10.jpg 2014-03-19_10-54-13.jpg 2014-03-19_10-54-47.jpg 2014-03-19_10-55-05.jpg 2014-03-19_10-55-51.jpg 2014-03-19_10-56-32.jpg|"I've been waiting for you." 2014-03-19_10-56-55.jpg 2014-03-19_10-57-53.jpg 2014-03-19_10-58-23.jpg 2014-03-19_10-58-58.jpg 2014-03-19_10-59-28.jpg 2014-03-19_10-59-45.jpg 2014-03-19_11-00-27.jpg 2014-03-19_11-01-00.jpg 2014-03-19_11-01-25.jpg 2014-03-19_11-01-46.jpg 2014-03-19_11-02-19.jpg 2014-03-19_11-02-48.jpg 2014-03-19_11-03-32.jpg 2014-03-19_11-03-57.jpg 2014-03-19_11-04-14.jpg 2014-03-19_11-04-35.jpg 2014-03-19_11-04-56.jpg 2014-03-19_11-05-25.jpg 2014-03-19_11-05-56.jpg 2014-03-19_11-06-39.jpg 2014-03-19_11-07-42.jpg 2014-03-19_11-08-23.jpg 2014-03-19_11-09-12.jpg 2014-03-19_11-09-29.jpg 2014-03-19_11-09-58.jpg 2014-03-19_11-10-45.jpg 2014-03-19_11-11-12.jpg 2014-03-19_11-12-10.jpg 2014-03-19_11-12-36.jpg 2014-03-19_11-13-18.jpg 2014-03-19_11-13-43.jpg 2014-03-19_11-14-20.jpg 2014-03-19_11-15-17.jpg 2014-03-19_11-16-04.jpg 2014-03-19_11-17-11.jpg 2014-03-19_11-18-03.jpg 2014-03-19_11-18-26.jpg 2014-03-19_11-18-57.jpg 2014-03-19_11-20-19.jpg 2014-03-19_11-20-50.jpg 2014-03-19_11-21-33.jpg 2014-03-19_11-23-58.jpg 2014-03-19_11-24-22.jpg 2014-03-19_11-24-45.jpg 2014-03-19_11-25-06.jpg 2014-03-19_11-25-30.jpg 2014-03-19_11-26-18.jpg|Ali pushed Ian off the Bell Tower! 2014-03-19_11-26-46.jpg 2014-03-19_11-27-02.jpg 2014-03-19_11-27-26.jpg 2014-03-19_11-28-11.png 2014-03-19_11-29-04.png 2014-03-19_11-29-32.png 2014-03-19_11-30-10.jpg 2014-03-19_11-30-37.jpg 2014-03-19_11-30-53.png 2014-03-19_11-31-17.jpg|OMG A HAS A GUN!!! :O 2014-03-19_11-32-00.jpg|NOW HANNA HAS A GUN!!! 2014-03-19_11-32-17.jpg|HANNA WITH A GUN <3 2014-03-19_11-32-52.jpg 2014-03-19_11-33-30.jpg|Ezra see's da Light of all Lights, yo. 2014-03-19_11-34-04.png 2014-03-19_11-34-28.jpg 2014-03-19_11-35-04.jpg 2014-03-19_11-35-22.png|Ezra's dead, yo. 2014-03-19_11-35-49.jpg 2014-03-19_11-36-17.png|Jessica's dead too, yo Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B Category:Season Finale